


Snowball

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, snowballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Snow on an away mission...





	Snowball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calliatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliatra/gifts).



He hadn’t seen snow for a long time, not since a weekend ski trip when he was at Starfleet Medical.

McCoy supposed Spock would inform them it wasn’t technically snow, but rather a “snow-like atmospheric phenomenon”.

Whatever it was, McCoy intended to enjoy it. It wasn’t causing any issues. It looked pretty, and he had a sudden mental image of Spock making a snow angel.

That wasn’t going to happen. However, it was quite easy to pack the substance into a solid ball, and take aim at the science officer…

“Fascinating,” Spock said, and brushed the snow off his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
